Tough break
by Michi-chan
Summary: What force breaks apart Haruka and Michiru's quiet conversation? What is this thing? Will Haruka and Michiru ever overcome it?-Part 1
1. Tough Break

# Tough break

  


"Haruka," Michiru asked softly. "What would you do without me?" "Michiru..That's an easy question," Haruka said as she wrapped her arms around Michiru and rested her head on Michiru's shoulder. "I'd kill myself without you." "Oh? You wouldn't try to live the rest of your life?" Michiru asked partially amused and rested her head back on Haruka's shoulder. "Of course I wouldn't try. Nothing would matter anymore without you." Haruka said. Michiru looked softly into Haruka's eyes and smiled. "I wouldn't be able to live without you either, Haruka," Michiru said. "I love you, Haruka." Michiru said gazing deeply into Haruka's eyes. "I love you too, Michiru." Haruka said returning the gaze. Michiru reached up, brushing her finger lightly across Haruka's cheek. Michiru turned around in Haruka's arms and looked at her. "Haruka..Please don't ever leave me.." Michiru said as a tear ran slowly down her cheek. "I won't ever Michiru! I'll never leave you for anything!" Haruka said desperately and wiped away Michiru's falling tear. "But what if you do..What if something happens to me?" Michiru said as tears started falling more freely. "I won't Michiru, I won't leave you..And I won't let anything happen to you, Understand?" Haruka said gently and her own tears started to surprisingly fall. Michiru shook her head, "But what if something happens to you?" Michiru asked. Haruka looked stunned and didn't answer for a few moments. Finally, She responded softly caressing Michiru's hair. "If ..Something should happen to me than I'm with you until the very end and beyond that point." "Oh, Haruka!" Michiru's tears flooded her vision as she put her arms around Haruka's waist and she wept into Haruka's chest. Haruka held Michiru closely to her as she let her own tears fall. After a while, Michiru looked up only in enough time to see someone grab Haruka. Haruka kicked her legs and thrashed her head about, "Let go of me!," Haruka screamed. "Michiru!!" Haruka screamed again as someone grabbed Michiru. "Haruka!! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!!" Michiru cryed and tryed to get out of the person's grasp with no luck. "I won't leave you Michiru!! I won't leave you!! I promise!! Michiru!!" Haruka screamed again as she was pulled away from Michiru and Michiru was pulled away from Haruka. Haruka thrashed about as she tried to escape from the man's grip. "Let go of me! Michiru!!" Haruka screamed and tried to reach her hand out to Michiru. "Haruka!!" Michiru returned the scream and tried to touch Haruka's hand. Tears streamed down Michiru's face as she tried to get away from the other's man's grip. "I won't leave you Michiru, I promise!! I'll always be here!!" Haruka screamed. "I love you Haruka!!" Michiru yelled. Suddenly both the man's grips released on Haruka and Michiru and they ran for each other in a tight embrace. "You two love each other?" The man repeated. "Yes. Very much." Haruka replied as she held a weeping and shaking Michiru. "My mistake," The first man said. "I thought he was hurting you." Michiru looked up at the man with reddened eyes from crying. "Haruka is a girl." Michiru said and cryed back into Haruka's chest. "A-a girl?" The man repeated. "Yeah, You got a problem with it?" Haruka said angerly. "Uh..No..no..," The second man said. "We're very sorry to misunderstand what was going on." He said and backed away along with the other who than had disappeared out the door. Michiru looked up at Haruka, and spoke softly. "I thought I was never going to be able to see you again.." Haruka stroked the back of Michiru's head and looked at her warmly. "But you didn't. And you won't ever." Haruka replied. "I know, But.." Michiru started to say. "Shhh...Hush now," Haruka said, and layed Michiru carefully on the bed, "Go to sleep." and Haruka started to walk away. "Haruka, Don't leave me.." Michiru's voice pleaded. "Michiru, I won't be too far away, I'll still be in the same house with you." Haruka responded. "I know you will be, But I don't want you to leave me Haruka..Haruka, I'm scared that you willleave forever.." Michiru voice twitched. "I won't leave, Michiru." Haruka said, turning around and walking back to the bed where Michiru sat up, hugging her knees. Haruka gently took Michiru's hand and kissed it softly while whispering, "I'll always be here." Michiru smiled and crawled into Haruka's lap like a child. There, She closed her eyes sighing peacefully. Haruka oddly began to hum softly and stroked Michiru's hair. "How nice.." Michiru said softly. "What?" Haruka asked, startled. "You're humming, I've never heard you hum..It's nice." Michiru replied. "Oh," Haruka said, blushing slightly. "I thought you might have needed me to hum, To calm you down." "Well..You did have a good idea....It..." Michiru yawned, and drifted off to sleep. Haruka smiled to herself and rocked Michiru slowly. When Michiru finally awoke she noticed Haruka wasn't around. She looked around frantically, "Haruka?!? Haruka?!?" Michiru yelled. Haruka came rushing into the room carrying a Spatula and wearing an Apron and Chef's hat. "What? What is it?!? What's wrong?" She asked, worriedly. Michiru sprang off the bed and hugged Haruka tightly, "You said you wouldn't leave me!" She said. "Sorry Michiru! I was making Breakfast! I didn't want you to be hungry when you woke up and I thought I'd be done making Breakfast before you woke up.." Haruka said trying to make Michiru feel better. "I was just worried, I didn't know where you were." Michiru said. "Well I'm here now," Haruka replied. "And..I guess there goes Breakfast.." She said as she looked at the fallen Spatula. Michiru laughed softly as she followed Haruka's gaze down to the Spatula, "I don't care if I miss Breakfast, Haruka." Michiru said. "But you'll be hungry.." Haruka started to say. "I don't care if I will or not." Michiru said. Haruka sighed and took off her Apron and Chef's hat. "Care for a ride to the Ocean?" Haruka asked politely. "That would be lovely." Michiru smiled. Haruka nodded and took Michiru tightly by the hand leading Michiru to her golden Convertable. Haruka opened the door and bowed her head, "You first, m'lady." She said. Michiru curtsied and got in the car shutting the door. Haruka moved to the other side of the car and got in also, shutting the door. She put the key and let the engine roar. Unexpectadly, She slammed down on the accelerator and sped off. "Haruka," Michiru yelled. "Slow down!!" Haruka pressed the brakes to slow the car to a much slower pace. "Sorry," Haruka said sheepishly. "I missed having the car move with the Wind." "Michiru calmed herself down from her sudden shock and looked over at Haruka. "I understand," She said. "It's all right. Just please don't do that again." "I won't.." Haruka said. Fifteen minutes later, They had arrived at the Ocean. Haruka got out of the car and went to Michiru's side, opening the door. "Here we are, m'lady." She said politely again. Michiru smiled and got out waiting for Haruka to shut the door. When Haruka did she walked to Michiru holding out her hand. "I'll make sure that I won't leave you even if the Wind trys to pull me away from you." She said seriously. Michiru nudged her, and took her hand saying,"That would be difficult, The Wind can be very strong." "Heey...That's my job to know the Wind's moves." Haruka said. Michiru giggled and nodded,"My apologies." "Accepted." Haruka said, and led her to the Ocean. They both stood there, perfectly content at enjoying the nice breeze and not being away from each other. Michiru closed her eyes as Waves stirred up in the distance like a Tea Kettle and the salt water licked her face. Michiru closed her eyes and seemed so peaceful that Haruka hated to disturb her. But she saw two shadowy figures in the distance, They looked like those same men that had grabbed them both and pulled them away from each other. As they neared, Haruka remembered her promise not to let anyone hurt Michiru, or take Michiru away from her. She grabbed Michiru and pushed her behind her. "Stay Back." Haruka warned to the approaching men. "Sorry, We're afraid we can't do that. We'll have to take Michiru with us." "Why?!" Haruka demanded. "We have orders." They replied. "From who?" Haruka demanded again. "We're not at liberty to say." They said and easily pushed Haruka aside with tremendous force. Haruka fell onto the ground and grew wide-eyed as they grabbed Michiru. "No!!" Haruka shouted, standing up and charging at the men with an upraised fist. "Give her back to me!" The men easily pushed Haruka down again. Michiru fought with all her might to get away. "Haruka!! Don't leave me please!!" Michiru yelled. "Michiru!! I won't let them take you away from me!!" Haruka yelled back as she scrambled to her feet and ran again at the men. When they tried to push her away she ducked and kicked them in the legs. They fell over and Michiru ran to Haruka. Haruka hugged her tightly and whispered softly,"I told you I wouldn't let them take you." Michiru didn't respond, She just hugged Haruka back tightly. Before Haruka knew it the men had gotten up again and grabbed Michiru away once more. "Noo!!" Haruka yelled and charged at them again. "Back Up!" The man yelled and another man grabbed Haruka strongly, not letting go. "Let go of me!!" Haruka wailed. Michiru screamed at the top of her lungs, "Haruka!!!!!" The more Haruka fought to get away from that man's grip the more he held her back stronger. Tears streamed down Michiru's face and fell to the sand below as they pushed Michiru into a Truck and the 2 men got in. The man that was holding Haruka back let go of her suddenly and pushed her to the ground and ran to the Truck, getting inside and shutting the door. Haruka got quickly to her feet as the Truck sped off and Haruka ran after it screaming. She didn't care if anyone heard her, She didn't care if the whole World heard her. She just wanted to get Michiru back. She continued running after the Truck as Michiru looked helplessy out the back Truck window. Haruka ran until she dropped to the ground, very much out of breath and very weak. She tryed to get up but fell back down, not being able to move. She lifted her tire-some head just as the Truck was out of distance. Her face was stained with tears as new tears slipped down her cheeks creating more paths of a darker shaded skin. With the last of her might she slammed her fist heavily onto the road and winced. She looked at her fist and noticed it was bleeding, But she didn't care. She would never care, Michiru wasn't with her, What would be the point about careing for anything? Haruka sobbed helplessly not careing that her pride of being tough was disappearing. She shouted at the road, "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise Michiru! I never meant for this to happen! I never wanted them to take you from me! Michiru! I'm so sorry!" She continued sobbing and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Haruka? Is that you?" Haruka's heart stopped as her mind ran widly thinking, "Is that Michiru?" She couldn't tell, At that moment any one's voice probably would have sounded like Michiru's. She turned around quickly had regaining some of her energy back and her heart dropped. Setsuna looked down at Haruka worriedly, "Haruka? Why are you sprawled out on the road? You could have gotten hit by a car..And...Where's Michiru?" That last question set Haruka off and she threw up her hand to get Setsuna's hand off her shoulder. "Leave me alone!" She screamed at Setsuna and stood up still weak. "Please tell me why you're upset." Setsuna asked softly. "Just leave me alone!!" Haruka screamed again and ran off in the direction where the Truck had earlier sped off. Setsuna started following but Haruka only ran faster. Startled, and scared, Setsuna backed away and walked back towards her home wondering what had gotten into Haruka. As Haruka ran down the road she remembered that she always had turned to Setsuna when she was troubled and couldn't talk with it to Michiru. Setsuna was her best friend, She could always help her out. But not this time, She thought. This time Haruka had to solve her own trouble. She had to find Michiru by herself. Haruka closed her eyes still running, and she let the force of the Wind and her heart guide her where she needed to go. She kept running for days, Often falling with no energy and resuming running once she got some energy back. After a weeks running she collapsed weakly from running in a large field. The Wind blew hoarsley and whipped her hair across her face. There she wept. "I'm sorry, Michiru...I thought the Wind or my heart wouldn't let me down.." She said aloud as she continued sobbing. "I guess I was wrong..The Wind and my heart failed me..I'm sorry!!" She sobbed into her hands. But as the Wind blew harder a thought struck her. She just needed to try harder to find her Michiru. Michiru was close by, She could feel it. With that she got up and stared at the road ahead. She stepped out onto it, gaining back some energy and she began to run again. Thoughts flew through her mind as she continued running. Moments later the Wind blew much harder than before as she fought to remain standing. Finally she knew that Michiru was near. She looked all about until she spotted an old, run-down shed. She took a slow step further. Knowing at that instant that Michiru was in there. She took a few more quick steps further and they turned into a sprint to the shed. When she got there she knocked down the door and herocially stepped inside. "Michiru?" She called out. Michiru heard Haruka's faint call and she turned her head quickly, looking around. "Ha-Haruka?" She called back. Now Haruka had heard Michiru's faint call back and stepped foward. Haruka called back. And walked at a fast pace as they called back and forth to each other. She stopped at a darkened room, but turned away from it. "Michiru?" She called again. She heard feet clicking on the floor as they neared her and got faster. She turned quickly around to face whatever was coming her way and before she could respond, Michiru had practically knocked Haruka over from hugging her. Haruka hugged her back tightly barely being able to breath but not careing for the world. Tears welled up in Haruka's eyes as they begun to wet the floor at a quicker pace. Michiru was sobbing happily, But the sound was muffled by Haruka's shirt. Michiru sighed happily and Haruka followed. "How did you get here?!?" A familliar voice exclaimed. Haruka turned her head to see the same men that showed up at Michiru and her house and the same men who took Michiru away from her almost permantely. "How I got here?" Haruka repeated. "That's easy, I went where my heart and the Wind told me to go. That's how I got here." "This place is miles away from where we left you! That's impossible for you to get here!!" The first man said. "I continously ran, almost fainting." Haruka smirked. "You...did?" Michiru asked softly. "Of course." Haruka replied simply. "Just to find me?" Michiru softly asked again. "Of course, I told you I'd die without you and that almost happened. I could barely stand it not being with you for a minute much less than a week." Haruka replied simply again. "Haruka..That was brave.." Michiru said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I know, I'm just that brave kind of gal. But I did because I love you." Haruka said. "Hate to break up this "wonderful" moment but-" The second man started to say. "But you're not taking Michiru away from me." Haruka finished. "Oh on the contrary. We are." The second man said and started walking towards Haruka. Haruka responded to this well and let go of Michiru standing in front of her protectivly. The second man stopped a bit startled. "You have to get through me in order to get to Michiru. And even if you kill me I Will Become The Wind and you will pay." Haruka said as her eyes narrowed. "But hurting me won't be easy." "Oh I think I'll have the easiest time." The second man said and threw a punch at Haruka. Haruka moved her head out of the way and threw a punch back at him hitting him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. But Haruka hadn't moved out of her spot to protect Michiru. The second man stood up with a look of shock on his face. "You must be a skilled warrior." The second man said slightly amused. "You have no idea.." Haruka said and thought about mentioning she once was a Scout but decided against it. The man lunged at Haruka again kicking her in the stomach. Haruka fell back but stood up as her anger raised and her andrenelan rose as well. "No so fast now are we?" The man said as he laughed. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Haruka said as she ran at the man and kicked him in the shoulder. He fell to the floor and pushed himself up wincing as his shoulder ached in pain. "Amazing how you'll go through so much just for a person who you love." The man said. "Michiru means so much more to me than anyone could ever imagine. I just couldn't allow myself to watch someone take Michiru away from me again or hurt her." Haruka said. 

  
  



	2. Final Battle

# Final Battle

  


"Haruka?" Michiru asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Haruka kept her eyes focused on the Sky. "Nothing is wrong." "You have been there for an hour at least. Just staring up at the Sky." Michiru said. "Yes," Haruka felt a chilly breeze sweep by her face as she turned to Michiru. "Evil is coming. We're in danger. It will be..One of the most dangerous battles we've fought," Haruka stopped to feel another chilly breeze pass by her face and she turned away from Michiru looking back at the Sky. "One of us will die." She finished. A look of fear displayed itself on Michiru's face as she too, turned to look at the Sky. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes," Haruka responded. "Very sure. It could be..You...or me...Who dies." She said and turned her head as a tear fell from her tearing eyes. "This is what the Wind tells you will happen?" Michiru asked softly. "Yes." Haruka responded as her voice began to weaken and another tear fell. "Who?" Michiru asked and touched Haruka's arm lightly. Haruka turned away and looked down as she began to cry. "You." She said, Her voice now weak with crying. Michiru turned Haruka to face her and looked at her tear stained face. She smiled lightly and brushed a passing tear off Haruka's cheek. "I won't let myself die," She said. "For you." Haruka looked at her as she gently pushed Michiru away as she tried to hug her. "You can't stop this, Michiru." Haruka said as she looked Michiru in the eye. "How can you say that," Michiru asked. "How can you say I can't stop it?!?" Michiru returned the look into Haruka's eye. "Because you can't stop it." Haruka said as she bit her lip to keep from crying. Michiru turned away. "You're cold, Haruka. You're unfaithful. You don't even believe that I can stop this. But I can, And I will. You'll see Haruka, You'll see." Michiru said as she turned back to face Haruka. Haruka stepped back and lowered her gaze to the ground as a threathening breeze passed Michiru and her. "It's time." She said and transformed. Michiru nodded and transformed also. Uranus lept off to a falling apart park and Neptune followed. She landed upon the ground and looked to a shadowy figure swaying in the Wind. Neptune landed besides Uranus and watched the figure closely. "So you make it last. I'd think you'd have forgotten about this little meeting," The figure said as it stepped out infron of Uranus and Neptune. "But I'll waste no time." It continued as it's eyes glowed a bright red and Neptune got thrown to the ground. Neptune screamed as she tried to get up but failed the attempt as a force held her firmly down. "Uranus," She pleaded. "Please, Don't let this happen..We can stop this.." Uranus slowly started to walk backwards to where Neptune layed pinned to the ground as a force had grabbed her. "Space.." She extended her hand as her Talisman appeared. "Sword..Blaster!!" And swung at the force. The force released and Uranus held her Talisman to her side at ready. "Hm..So you'll be a little more aggresive than Neptune here." The figure said and pondered for a moment. Uranus knew this would be a good time to tell Neptune of using her Talisman. "Neptune! You're mirror!" She yelled. Neptune nodded and held her hand out to the side as her mirror appeared. The figure looked up a bit confused. "Submarine.." The figure's eyes glowed red as her mirror cracked. "What?!?" Neptune exclaimed. The figure meerly laughed. "I won't be fooled." It said. "Neptune.." Uranus said softly. "What's this? Do you have feelings for the trapped beauty?" The figure asked. "She's my.." Uranus looked to Neptune and back at the figure. "Friend. She's my, friend." She said. Neptune struggled under the force's strong grip and she than felt something pass by her ear and the force broke it's grip on her. She stood up a bit confused. "Sailor Moon!" She shouted as she noticed Sailor Moon appear. Her Tiara returned to her forehead as she smiled. "We could never abandon are friends when they needed help!" She said. A figure jumped infront of Uranus and yelled as it held up a long rod above it's head, "Silence..Wall!" A dome appeared over every Scout. "Saturn!" Neptune exclaimed. The figure laughed as it's eyes glowed red again and the dome began to break. "What?!?" Saturn exclaimed as she fell to the ground. Neptune rushed over to her. Saturn's eyes glazed over to a solid purple. Neptune backed away frightened, "Mistress 9.." She said. "Oh no.." Saturn stood up and faced the Scouts as her eyes began to glow purple. The figure laughed, "Welcome Mistress 9, To our side." Saturn turned towards the figure and a light emitted beneath her as the figure fell to the ground. "Mistress 9 working on our side?" Mercury wondered as she took out her computer. The screen of her computer cracked as the figure stood up. "You petty Scouts will never win." The figure said. "That's what you think!" Mars exclaimed. "Evil..Spirit..Begone!" She yellled as she ran foward and a charm stuck to the forehead of the figure. "Paper." The figure said as it tore the charm off it's forehead and ripped it. "Pluto..Deadly.." Pluto raised her Time Key as it broke and fell to the ground. "Huh?!?" She exclaimed as she picked the two broken halfs up. "Any tool you use in this battle is destroyed." The figure said as he turned to Saturn. "Speaking of which." The figure continued as his eyes once more glowed red but faded. "How come I can't destroy this weapon?!?" He yelled confused. Saturn smirked. "In this form I'm evil. It's impossible to destroy the Glaive. And even if I'm not evil.." She said as her eyes returned to a soft purple color, "It's still impossible. Now, I shall turn you to face death!" She raised her Glaive. "Death..Reborn..Revolution!!" She yelled. "No! Saturn!" Moon yelled as she began to run towards Saturn. A bright glow lit up the Sky like day and the figure fell weak to the ground. Neptune looked around. "Saturn?" She called out, But no answer came. Not even a cry or a yell for help. Neptune fell to the ground as she sobbed. Saturn had died in the process of helping them. Uranus' own tears wetted her eyes as she hugged Neptune. "The Wind was wrong," She said. "I'm sorry, Michiru." Neptune's and Uranus' tears fell to the ground below like rain. "I could have stopped her," Moon said as she looked down. "It's my fault..I should have known sooner that that's what she was going to do.." "It's not your fault, Sailor Moon! None of us knew!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. The figure stood up weakly. "Pathetic. You Scouts will have to do much better than that to defeat me!" It exclaimed. "No problem," Sailor Jupiter said. "Jupiter..Thunder..Dragon!!" The figure held up it's hand and Jupiter's attack reversed and hit Jupiter and she fell to the ground. "No! Jupiter!" Moon exclaimed and ran to her. "Oh, Jupiter..I'm sorry..I should have helped you.." She cried. Uranus stood up over a weeping Neptune, "We can't give up! We can't let this thing beat us just by itself! We have to fight! We can win this fight!" She yelled. Neptune shakingly stood up, "Right.." Uranus smiled softly down at Neptune, "We'll get Saturn back to us." "Now Everyone!" Moon exclaimed. "Uranus..World..Shaking!" "Neptune..Deep..Submerge!" "Mars..Burning..Mendala!" "Mercury..Aqua..Rapshody!" "Pluto..Deadly..Scream!" "Venus..Love Chain..Encircle!" "Moon..Gorgeous..Meditation!!" A ray of light emitted from each Scout's attack and hit the figure as it hit the ground. It stood up weakly and laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" The Scout's gasped. "This can't be!" Moon exclaimed. "Oh it can be. You petty Scouts made the wrong choice to fight me." The figure responded. Neptune fell to the ground, crying. "Neptune.." Uranus whispered softly. "But first, To get rid of this weakling." The figure said as a dark light than emitted from him and ran in fast course to Neptune. "No! Neptune!" Uranus yelled as she pushed Neptune out of the way and got hit by the dark light. Neptune gasped in horror and crawled over to Uranus. "Uranus..?" But no reply came. "No..Uranus..Don't you leave me! I don't want to lose you!" Neptune cried as her vision became blurred. A soft hand reached up and caressed her face and soon a fadeing voice came, "You'll never lose me..I'm..I'll..Be the Wind.." The voice faded along with the soft caressing of her hand. "Uranus! No!" Neptune screamed as she felt a warm breeze wrap itself around her. Neptune tried hugging at the breeze, "Don't leave me! I can't live without you!" She screamed. The breeze whistled by her ear as she head, "I haven't left you. I'm right here. Right beside you. You can't see me, But I'm here. And I'll always be here. I'll never blow away." "But you have left me! You're only here in Spirit! Not in body! Please return to me Haruka!" Neptune cried. "I'm sorry, Michiru. But I'm with you now." Uranus replied. "It doesn't seem like so!" Neptune screamed. "Aww..What a pitty." The figure said. Uranus flew at the figure knocking it over. "That's the last time you mess with the Wind." Uranus said. Neptune stepped infront of the figure. "Kill me." She said in a pleading tone. "No, Michiru! You don't want that!" Uranus yelled. Neptune smiled softly. "I want to be with you, Haruka. And I can be with you if I'm killed, I'll be the Ocean." "If that's what it will take to get rid of you." The figure said as it blasted a dark light at Neptune. "Move Neptune!" Moon yelled as she ran towards Neptune. But Neptune stood there as she was blasted with the dark light and fell to the ground. Moon leaned over Neptune. "Why did you..?" She started to say, But Neptune's reply was a soft smile as she looked up into the Sky, "I wanted to be with Haruka..I'm sorry, Princess. Please win this fight for us." She said as she faded. "No, Neptune," Moon screamed. "We can't win this fight without you guys!" Waves began to grow as Uranus softly called out. "Michiru..You didn't have to die to be with me.." The Wind softly caressed the Ocean. "I had to, I wanted to be with you..This was the only way to be with you..I love you, Haruka." Neptunesaid as she met the caresses of the Wind with a gentle Wave. "I love you too, Michiru." Uranus replied. "Michiru, Haruka," Sailor Moon cried. Uranus felt as though a storm was being brewed within her. "What do you say we get that guy back?" Uranus asked. "Of course." Was Neptune's reply. The Wind flew by Sailor Moon as her tear streaked face looked for a sign of Haruka or Michiru. The Wind knocked the enemy down as a huge Wave came crashing upon the land. "Now Sailor Scouts!" The Wind seemed to scream. "Right!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Mercury..Aqua..Rapshody!" "Mars..Burning..Mendala!" "Venus..Love Chain..Encircle!" "Pluto..Deadly..Scream!" "Moon..Gorgeous..Meditation!" A bright light emitted from each Scout towards the figure as the Wave retreated and the Wind returned to a gentle breeze dancing with the trees. The figure screamed as a bright light lit the sky and nothing but the flat Ocean and the gentle breeze of the Wind was there. "He's Gone," Sailor Moon questioned. "We won?" The breeze faded as Uranus opened her eyes and looked over at Neptune's still form, "Michiru?" The Ocean stilled and Neptune's eyes fluttered open. "Haruka.." She said as Uranus crawled over to her and pulled her close. Neptune smiled softly as she sighed. "It's good to be back." She whispered softly as she ran her finger across Uranus' face outline. Uranus only pulled her closer and whispered back, "I had missed you too. It was good to be the Wind for a while but I missed you mostly." Just than a soft cry sounded close. "Look who I've found." Sailor Mars said as she handed the baby to Uranus. Uranus looked down at the baby and smiled warmly, "Welcome back, Hotaru." Neptune peered over the small child and she, too, smiled. The baby made a soft giggle as she fell asleep. Uranus stood up carefully not disrupting the sleeping child as she detransformed. Neptune followed suit and detransformed also. They walked to the edge of the water and sat down. Michiru sighed softly and swept her feet across the water and smiled. "It was nice to the Ocean. Not a care in the World," Michiru looked to Haruka. "Haruka? What do you think it would have been like if we stayed the Wind and the Ocean?" Haruka shifted the small Hotaru to one arm and put her other arm around Michiru pulling her close. "I wouldn't like it. It's better to be human..I had missed you far too much to continue as the Wind.." She smiled warmly down at Michiru as she blushed lightly. The blush faded as she kissed Haruka's hand and looked down. "I can't forget the times I've lost you, Haruka.." Haruka looked at the small child I spoke softly, "Michiru..There's sure to be many more battle we'll have to fight....You might lose me more times.." "But, Haruka-" Michiru started to say. "No, It has to be said," Haruka looked at Michiru. "Michiru, I can't promise you that I'll always be here..But I'll try to be here." Michiru looked out into the Ocean and sighed. Haruka stood up and extended her hand out to Michiru. "Come on, Let's go home." Michiru nodded and took Haruka's hand smiling softly. Michiru and Haruka walked past the Scouts smiling to themselves. "Haruka? Michiru?" Serena asked. "Yes, Serena?" Michiru said. "Um..Thank you for your help. Without you guys..Or anyone else..We couldn't have won..Thank You." Serena said. Michiru smiled, "You're Welcome." When Haruka and Michiru reached their house Haruka carefully set the sleeping Hotaru down on the couch and turned towards Michiru. "Michiru.." Haruka started to say. "Hm?" Michiru asked. "Again I'm sorry for the Wind being wrong," She looked back at sleeping Hotaru and continued, "I should have known the Wind was wrong.." Michiru walked over to Haruka and took her hand into hers. "Haruka..It wasn't your fault. You didn't know the Wind was going to be wrong. And the Wind wasn't completely wrong..Things had changed. Yes, I still had died, But you did as well, You saved me. But you musn't risk your life for me. It took a while for me to come to this solution but now I feel as though it's the right one. Even now, You should put your life at risk for mine, One of us has to continue. If I die you should continue your life, You're strong, Haruka. You would be able to make it." Michiru said as she looked into Haruka's eyes. Haruka pulled Michiru into a hug and replied softly while caressing her soft hair, "But, Michiru. I was wrong from the beginning," Haruka tilted Michiru's face up with one of her hands. "I could never live my life without you. If you die, I die. If I die..Than it's your choice whether or not to die to be with me. I won't force you into a decision that I shouldn't be forced into either. All I am trying to say is that I love you far too much to let you go. I could never live the rest of my life without you. I want to be with you no matter where you are, Michiru." Haruka said. Michiru looked down and cried softly. "I know, Haruka..I feel the same way..But..How would the Scouts deal with the battles without us?" Haruka thought for a moment and chuckled softly, "The Princess is stronger than she appears to be." "But, Haruka..I wouldn't want the Scouts to have to fight more than they have to already. For instance, Today. Today was a very tough battle that I'm sure all of us would rather want to forget. If we both die, And the Scouts come across another battle like the one today, Than...They might be in more trouble than they would wish for.." Haruka thought about this than sighed. "You..have a point..I guess I never thought of that.." Haruka and Michiru remained silent for the next few moments until Michiru spoke, "Haruka, A time will come where the deaths and battles will be over. We will be at peace, In the Moon Kingdom. With nothing on our minds but pure harmony and the love for each other." Michiru smiled. Haruka nodded in agreement and tightened her grip on Michiru. After a few moments Haruka sighed, "But..When will that time come? It seems like it will take forever.." Michiru looked up at Haruka, "Oh, indeed it will seem to take forever. But it shouldn't be much longer now.." Within a few moments a knock came to the door. "Haruka? Michiru? You in there?" Serena's voice rang. Haruka groaned softly, "Just pretend you don't hear her." Michiru laughed softly, "Hear who?" "Exactly." Haruka responded. "Michiru? Haruka? You guys in there? Hello?" Serena asked again. Michiru sighed softly, "We might as well let her in.." Michiru began to make her way to the door as Haruka moved along with her, Not detaching herself from Michiru. Michiru opened the door as Serena stepped back a little, "Um..Did I interupt something?" She asked. "No, no, Not at all," Michiru said. "Haruka, Do you mind?" "No." Haruka replied. "Please come in." Michiru said and stepped aside to let Serena through. Serena walked in looking around, "Nice place." "Oh, Thank You," Michiru smiled. "We must have forgetten that you've never been here before." "That's because we've never wanted her-" Haruka stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her ribcage. Michiru whispered softly, "Please watch what you say, love." Haruka groaned slightly and un-wrapped her arms that were around Michiru and shoved them into her jeans pockets. "So, What brings you here, Serena?" Michiru asked as Serena sat down. "Oh..Well, I wanted to just check up on you guys. I mean, That was a pretty bad fight and I wanted to make sure you guys were all right." Michiru smiled, "How thoughtful. Yes, We're fine. Would you like anything to drink?" "No, That's okay. I'm fine." Serena responded. Michiru nodded, "Very well. But if you would like anything, Please just say so." "I will." Serena said. There was a long wave of silence until Haruka crossed her arms, "Well, Michiru and I have plans. So if you don't mind.." Haruka stopped as she felt a sudden pain in her rib cage and she heard Michiru, "Haruka, Please be nice. It's not often that we have company." Haruka grimaced, "Sorry." Serena stood up, "I probably have overstayed my welcome. Thanks for having me over! Bye!" She said as she ran out the door and tripped. Haruka muffled a laugh as Serena yelled, "Ouch!" Michiru walked over to Serena, "Are you all right?" Serena nodded and stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine! Just fell! I'm okay!" She giggled and ran down the stairs. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder. Haruka leaned against the doorway crossing her arms, "She's so clumsy. Maybe she does that just to get attention." Michiru sighed, "Perhaps she does. But she certainly shouldn't be this clumsy just by accident." "Of course not, But that's Serena." Haruka replied. Michiru grew silent for a few moments and a thought than struck her, "Haruka..Could it be that today's battle was our last battle?" "It could have been.." Haruka responded. Michiru sighed and looked down, "Haruka, Where will we go after?" "Probably the Moon Kingdom. Like you had said, After our last battle we will return to peace." Haruka replied. 

  
  



	3. Life on the Moon Kingdom

# Life on the Moon Kingdom

  


Princess Serena carefully picked flowers as the Moonlight casted a soft glow on her skin. This was what she had remembered mostly. When she was fighting evil she had longed to go back home, And now her dream had come true. The Scouts had fought the and defeated the evil powers of the Negaverse and were now once again back home. "Serena, darling. Come inside please." Queen Serenity called to her daughter. "Yes, Mother!" Princess Serena responded cheerfully and stood up. The soft breeze brushed across her hair and skin and she ran with dignity to the entrance of the Moon Kingdom. She than slipped and fell. "Ow!!" She exclaimed. Queen Serenity chuckled softly, "Darling, How many times do I have to say not to run?" She said softly. "Sorry, Mother. I forgot." Princess Serena said as she stood up. "That's all right." Queen Serenity smiled. Princess Serena brushed off her long gown and stepped inside the Moon Kingdom. It was like she had remembered, Pillars lined up on either side of them which had created a path to the Ball Room. "Your friends are waiting, Princess." Queen Serenity said. "Yes, I won't keep them waiting." She walked down the pathway remembering not to run and reached the Ball Room. This was also how she remembered it. It was brillantly lit up with a Chandilear in the middle of the room. Soft music played and the room seemed to be filled with so much excitement. "Princess Serena!" Princess Mina ran up to her. "I can't believe we're finally back home!" She continued. "Yeah, I know." Princess Serena agreed, smiling. Soon everyone else had joined Princess Mina and Princess Serena. They laughed quietly. Princess Lita looked around, "Hey, Where are Princess Haruka and Princess Michiru?" Princess Rei laughed. "Princess Haruka probably doesn't want to be seen in a dress." She said. "Probably right." Princess Haruka said as she and Princess Michiru walked towards them. "Princess Michiru-mama! Princess Haruka-papa!" Princess Hotaru exclaimed as she ran on her short little feet towards them hugging them tightly. "Hello my precious." Michiru smiled and hugged her back. "I miss you!" Princess Hotaru exclaimed. "Well we're here now." Princess Haruka said taking her turn and hugged her back. Princess Hotaru smiled brightly as Princess Michiru gently picked her up. Princess Hotaru squealed with happiness. Princess Setsuna walked slowly in. "I'm glad everyone is here." She smiled. "Princess Setsuna-mama!" Princess Hotaru squealed again and bounced up and down in Princess Michiru's arms. Princess Michiru set her down and she ran over to Princess Setsuna and hugged her tightly. "I also miss you!" She exclaimed. "And I missed you too." Princess Setsuna said and hugged her back. Princess Serena watched this scene happily when she felt a pulling on her hair. She turned around and spotted Princess Rini. "There you are my daughter!" She said and picked her up swinging her around. Princess Rini giggled. Princess Serena set her down and Princess Rini spotted Princess Hotaru. "Princess Hotaru!" She exclaimed and ran towards her. "Wha?" Princess Hotaru blinked and turned around just as Princess Rini hugged her. "Hi Princess Rini!" Hotaru exclaimed with just as much excitement. "Me miss you too! Me miss everyone!" Princess Hotaru said and she ran around hugging everyone. Princess Serena laughed softly, "And we all missed you too Princess Hotaru!" She said. Princess Hotaru giggled and reached her arms up to Princess Michiru. Princess Michiru picked Princess Hotaru up again and she once again squealed with delight. "It's very nice to be back." Princess Ami said and sighed softly. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "It takes all the stress away from fighting the Negaverse." Princess Lita said. "Yeah, We can just live in peace now." Princess Rei said and sighed also. "Where's Luna?" Princess Serena asked. Everyone looked down. "Princess, Since we're back at the Moon Kingdom there was no purpose for Luna, Artemis and Diana to come with us..They didn't need to guard us anymore.." Princess Ami said sadly. Princess Serena said nothing and looked down. Princess Mina and Princess Rini did the same thing. The three were especially sad, Those were their guardians. The room became quiet except for the soft hum of the music. Princess Serena remembered when Luna had trained her and yelled at her for wanting to run away from battles of the Negaverse. Luna had seemed a pain than, But now she missed her. Princess Serena's eyes teared up as she felt a soft touch on her arm. She looked up and saw Luna in her human form. "Luna!" Princess Serena exclaimed happily. "Just because I don't need to guard you anymore, It doesn't mean I'll be gone forever, Princess." Luna said happily as well. Soon, Artemis and Diana were behind Luna also in their human forms. "Diana!" Princess Rini exclaimed. "Princess Rini," Diana replied and bowed politely. "Princess Serena." She said bowing still. "You certainly have raised a polite daughter, Luna." Princess Ami said as she noticed Diana bowing. "I guess she took after the Queen herself." Luna said smiling. "Yes Mama! She wanted me to be polite whenever I came across the new Queen and future Queen!" Diana said, a smile on her face as well. "She certainly taught you well." Princess Ami said. "Artemis, You've been extremely quite." Princess Mina said. "Oh, Sorry, Princess Mina." Artemis replied looking down to cover a light blush. Luna noticed this light blush with quite a stir. "Artemis..Don't tell me you still have little feelings for Princess Mina again.." Luna said angerly. "Um..Than I won't tell you." Artemis said chuckling softly. Luna's anger rose as she walked towards Artemis. "Uh..uh..Down kitty!" Artemis exclaimed. Luna stopped, a bit startled. "I'm not a cat anymore, Artemis." Luna said. "I know, It was just a jo-" Artemis started to say. "Maybe you wouldn't mind in not joking." Luna said, interupting Artemis. "Of course." Artemis replied. A light chuckle arose from Princess Serena. "Hm, You two still act like cats even though you aren't." She said. "Yeah, Especially Artemis." Princess Mina chimed in. A sweat drop appeared on Artemis' head as he murmured, "I guess that will never go away.." Everyone started to laugh softly as Queen Serenity walked in slowly and the Princess' laughter faded. Princess Serena bowed politely. "What is wrong, Mother?" Princess Serena asked worriedly. Queen Serenity sighed, and spoke very softly. "You all are ordered to return to your respective planets.." Princess Michiru stepped in front of Princess Haruka and said, "My Queen, I don't want to leave Haruka." Queen Serenity sighed again, "I'm sorry, But it's not my orders. I am very much against this but it's an order that unfortunetly you all must obey." "But, I-I love Haruka..I just can't leave her..I'll be too lonely, I won't be able to live without her.." Princess Michiru said as she hugged Princess Haruka tightly. "I'm very sorry..But it's an order that I can't turn around.." Queen Serenity said and looked away. "When are we suppose to leave?" Princess Rei asked. Queen Serenity didn't answer for a few moments, "Now.." She finally said. Princess Michiru gasped and looked up at Princess Haruka as a tear fell down her cheek. "I can't leave you Haruka.." Princess Haruka looked away, "But you must. We must leave each other. You heard it, It's the orders. "I don't care!" Princess Michiru cried. "How can you be so heartless about this?!?" Princess Haruka looked taken a back. "It's orders. Michiru, You'll never really be alone. I'll always be with you." She said. Princess Haruka broke away from Princess Michiru's grasp and walked to Queen Serenity, Not letting Princess Michiru see her tears. "I'm ready to leave." She said as she lowered her head not letting Queen Serenity see her tears either. "Than..Leave a wonderful life..Good Bye.." Queen Serenity said. Princess Haruka nodded and began to materialize. "No!! Haruka!! Don't leave me!!!" Princess Michiru screamed as she ran to where Princess Haruka was being materialized "Don't leave me! I need you!! Don't go!!" She cried, hugging Princess Haruka's disappearing form. "I'm sorry, Michiru." Princess Haruka said as her voice faded and she disappeared. "No!!!!" Princess Michiru screamed. "No! No!!!" Queen Serenity spoke in a soft voice, "Perhaps you'll feel a bit better if you return to your planet. One's planet can make someone feel better." "I'll never feel better! Ever! Haruka's gone!" Princess Michiru exclaimed. But she was too tired to fight it. She would find a way back to Haruka. "I miss you Michiru-mama!" Princess Hotaru exclaimed and ran up to Princess Michiru and hugged her. "I'll miss you too, my precious Hotaru." Princess Michiru said as she hugged her back. She took off her necklace and handed it to Hotaru. "We'll be a family once more, Don't you worry." Princess Michiru said as she began to materialize. Princess Haruka reappeared on her planet and she yelled out into the stars immediatly, "Why did I have to go?!? I left her!! I might never be able to see Michiru again!" She cried as she banged her fists into her planet. She began to feel weak. If she destroyed her planet she'd destroy herself. But part of her but already destroyed. Doing this wouldn't matter much. She was already being ripped apart inside. She got up and stormed into her castle Tatania. She looked around at it. Having forgotten what it looked like after all these years. The walls glimmered metallicaly as an unsheathed sword. She had brought Michiru here once, She thought as she cried harder and her vision would be only a miracle to see. She'd never stop crying, That would be part of her life now. She would cry all day. She would cry all night. Nothing would matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Princess Haruka sat herself down on the floor and cried even more. She'd probably never be able to see her again. She thought. "Why does my life matter anymore?!?" She screamed. She remembered the times she had spent with Michiru. Those were the happiest moments of her life. But now they were gone. Crushed along with her. She began banging her fists against the floor and wondered what she must have looked like. She knew she was too old to be acting this way, And was supposed to act like a Princess, But why would she? She didn't care. She didn't care if she was scolded at for not being Princess-like. But she really didn't care. Haruka picked herself off the floor and marched to the display of Swords. No, No, She thought. She wouldn't resort to killing herself. She'd find a way to Michiru if it was the last thing she did. Princess Michiru appeared on her planet and cried. "How? How could Haruka be so cold like that?!? How could she not even care that she had left her!" Michiru screamed. She just walked away and said she was ready to go. Michiru cried and looked up at the Stars. She remembered that Haruka and her loved to look at the Stars together. It was one of the many things they loved doing. But that was gone. She'd never be able to look at the Stars with Haruka again. Their beauty and brilliance was gone now. She'd never enjoy looking at them, They'd only bring painful memories of Haruka back to her and that would make her feel worse. "Poor Princess Michiru.." Princess Serena said as she looked down. She could imagine how horrible Michiru must feel right now. Suddenly Serena felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "We..Should be going too.." Princess Setsuna said as she held Princess Hotaru. Princess Serena nodded sadly. She knew that there was nothing she could do to stop this. It was orders and they couldn't revert those orders. If they tried to they might get killed. Princess Serena hugged Princess Setsuna and Princess Hotaru. "We'll try to work something out.." Princess Serena said. Princess Setsuna nodded and began to disappear along with Princess Hotaru. Tears came to Princess Serena's eyes as she covered her face and cried. Her best friends were leaving her..She didn't want it to be like this.. Princess Michiru banged her fists into her Planet. Yes, She knew this would eventually kill her, But she didn't care. It would probably be for the best. She fell weak to the ground, She knew she was going to die. A thought than struck her. Senshi couldn't die. They lived forever.. But certainly destroying her Planet would do something to her. She picked herself off the ground and once again began banging her fists into the ground. Princes Haruka felt a pull as she thought she felt something. Her eyes widened as she ran out of her Castle and back onto her Planet. "No! No Michiru! Don't destroy your Planet!! Don't!" She screamed, Hoping Michiru would hear her. Princess Michiru looked up from the ground and looked around. What was it that she heard? She thought she had heard Haruka. But that was impossible, Their Planets were miles from each other. Princess Haruka cried as she knew that Michiru wouldn't hear her. She fell to her knees and began praying that she'd be with Michiru. She remembered her dream, She wanted to become the Wind. Maybe, Just maybe if she prayed hard enough her other dream of wanting to be with Michiru would come true. Princess Haruka yelled up into the Wind, "Take me to Michiru!" Suddenly she felt she was being lifted up and she soon realized she was flying with the Wind. She looked down as her Planet sped by her down below. Another Planet came into site after a while. She thought, Could that be the Planet Neptune? She hoped so. Suddenly, The Wind seized and she fell to the Planet. Princess Michiru felt her Planet shake as she looked around. Off in the distance she spotted a tall shape. Could it be Haruka? She thought as she ran towards it. "Haruka?!?" She yelled. "Michiru!" Princess Haruka yelled back and she ran towards Michiru. Princess Michiru made Haruka fall over as she tackled her into a hug. "How did you get here?!?" Michiru cried as tears flew from her eyes. "The Wind." Haruka responded as she hugged her back. "I wanted to die, Haruka.." Michiru said. "I know, I know. I wanted to too." Haruka replied. "Haruka? What will happen to us since you broke the order?" Michiru asked as she looked up at Haruka. Haruka smiled softly down at Michiru and brushed her hair back "If they kill us than I shall become the Wind and you shall become the Sea. And if that does happen than nothing will be able to tear us apart." Haruka replied. "Oh Haruka.." Michiru said as she hugged Haruka again. "I want to be the Sea right now..I don't want to be away from you ever again." Michiru said. "Well, There's no reason that shouldn't happen. I'm sure they're very upset right now that we broke the order." Haruka responded. Princess Hotaru appeared on her Planet and ran around widely. She missed everyone dearly. How was she suppose to care for herself? No one was there to care for her. "Mama-Michiru! Ruka-Papa! Setsuna-mama! I miss yous!!" She cried. Everyone was now on their respective Planets, Princess Serena thought as she sighed. "I'll never see my friends again.." She cried weakly. Just than, Everyone felt their Planets shake beneath them. "What's going on?!?" Princess Rei yelled as she tried to keep her footing. A Star shone brightly as everyone covered their eyes. A Planet than formed from that Star as everyone was lifted of their Planets. They appeared on this unfamilliar Planet and Princess Hotaru ran towards Princess Michiru, Princess Haruka, and Princess Setsuna. "HI!!!!!!!!!" She yelled happily. The three bent down to hug her. "Welcome, Everyone." The Princesses turned to spot Queen Serenity. "Mother, What is this place?" Princess Serena questioned. "The new Kingdom. This Planet is combined of all 9 Planets. And the strength of every Planet lives here. The next livable Planet next to Earth, That is this Planet. You will all be able to live here together and won't have to leave each other. This Planet will be ruled by my daughter, Princess Serena. My time to rule has expired now, And I must return back to the Moon. Princess Serena will be making the rules here. I'm sorry that you all have to deal with the burden of leaving each other. But here you won't have to deal with that. You can return to your respective Planets at anytime wanted. Your Planets aren't destroyed. They'll remain here forever along with this new Planet. But now I must return back home." Queen Serenity said as she bowed. "But, Mother! You'll be lonely back home!" Princess Serena protested. "Fear not, My child. A new group of Soilders will be born. The Chibi Senshi. My new job will be to teach them to fight if evil does break lose." Queen Serenity said. "When will they be born?" Princess Rei asked. Queen Serenity smiled, "You will see a light emitting from your Planet when they're born. You all may live in peace. Your jobs of fighting evil is over with now." Queen Serenity than disappeared. "Well now, Imagine that. A new group of Soilders will be born..With any luck they'll probably be just like us. Perhaps they'll even act like us. It will be like we're children again. Right, Haruka?" Michiru said as she looked to Haruka. Haruka coughed into her hand and blushed lightly. "Right." She said. "I-I can't believe it..I'm actually the ruler now.." Princess Serena said. Haruka looked up at the Stars and sighed. "Is there something wrong, Haruka?" Michiru asked. "No, It's just..I thought that..That..I'd never be able to look at the Stars with you ever again.." Haruka responded. "Strange, But, I thought the same thing.." Michiru said as she followed Haruka's gaze to the Stars above. "They're so beautiful." Michiru breathed. "Just like you." Haruka said. Michiru chuckled softly and blushed. "Can you two please stop flirting with each other?" Rei asked. Haruka pouted, "Aww..Why?" "Because it kind of gets annoying after hearing it for almost non-stop for a 1,000 years." Rei responded. "We certainly never get tired of it." Haruka said as she winked at Michiru. Michiru in return, blushed. 

  
  



	4. Guardian Cats

# Guardian Cats

  


The new planet shimmered in the sky as Princess Serena walked slowly across it's beautiful silvery surface. "The next planet livable besides Earth.." She repeated to herself. Princess Serena turned towards the other Princesses. "Everyone, I have an announcment." The other Princesses bowed respectivly. Princess Serena smiled softly than frowned sadly looking down, "I don't know if I can rule here.." "What do you mean?" Princess Ami asked. "I don't know if I can follow in my mother's footprints and rule..I don't know how to.." "Princess...You were our leader back on Earth..You did it than surely you can do it now." Princess Rei smiled. Princess Serena looked up, "Yeah?" "Of course." Princess Lita said. "You'll be great at it." Princess Mina said. "Maybe you guys are right. Thank you." Princess Serena said. "Uh..Just where are we suppose to sleep?" Princess Haruka questioned. "Hm..I have gone through this entire planet and I see no sign of a castle or any living quarters." Princess Serena said. "Could it be possible that for the arrangments in sleeping we will have to go back to our castles on our planets?" Princess Ami asked. Princess Michiru stepped infront of Princess Haruka. "Please," She said. "Even for sleeping I don't want to leave Haruka." Princess Serena nodded, "Don't worry, You won't have to. I'll think of something." Princess Serena sat down on a brightly golden colored rock to think. Suddenly the planet began to shake as a castle immerged from the ground infront of the Princesses. Princess Serena gasped as she looked down at the rock she was sitting at and got up. "So there was a castle..It was just hidden.." She said. "Who would have thought that some planet as new as this one would have everything we needed?" Princess Mina asked. "Just like the Moon Kingdom.." Princess Serena said softly. "Well, Come on everyone!" Princess Rini giggled as she ran towards the castle. Everyone followed. They walked inside the beautifully lit castle. The walls inside were on a sparkling red. Princess Ami gasped softly as a thought struck her. "What is it?" Princess Lita asked. "Perhaps this castle will have sleeping quarters for each Princess." Princess Ami answered. "What do you mean?" Princess Rei questioned. "I'll show you." Princess Ami said as she walked down the sparkling red hallways. It soon led to a room and Princess Ami pushed open the door. Inside was a bed of the color of ravaging fire. In the middle of the floor layed a flickering flame. "This," Princess Ami said. "Would be Princess Rei's room. And I'm sure if we were to follow the colored hallways of our colors we're sure to find our living quarters." Everyone nodded and they went off in search of their bedrooms. Princess Rei entered her room and walked towards the flickering flame. She knelt down to it and began to meditate. Her meditation was disrupted by a sharp hiss. Princess Rei opened her eyes to find a small kitten with the Mars symbol engraved on it's forehead. "Hi there." Rei said as she reached out to pet the kitten. The kitten backed up into the flame and peered out watching Rei. How strange..Any cat would be burned if it walked into a flame..Rei thought. Princess Ami followed a blue hallway she had found that extended just off the red hallway. She came across a door and pushed it open. To the side of the room was a bed the color of the rain. In the middle of the room was a cloud which dripped rain, snow, and hail to the floor beneath it. Princess Ami shrugged and walked past it to her bed. She stopped when she heard a small hiss coming from the various things dripping out of the cloud. She walked towards it but stepped back as a kitten with the Mercury sign on it lept out hissing furiously. Princess Ami knelt down and held out her hand for the kitten to sniff. "There little kitty. You're going to get yourself hurt if you stay in there. The kitten backed into the falling elements and hissed again watching Ami. Ami stood up and shook her head wondering how a small kitten wasn't bothered by such falling things. Princess Mina followed the bright yellow hallway just off the blue hallway. She came to a door and pushed it open. To the side of the room was a golden colored bed. Princess Mina smiled softly as she stepped in. She stopped to look around the room. She felt something soft brush by her legs as she lost her balance and fell to the floor. She looked around for the cause of her fall as she spotted a small kitten with the Venus signed engraved on it's forehead. "Hey kitty. Where'd you come from?" Princess Mina asked. The kitten hissed as it circled Mina and ran under the bed peering out at Mina. "I'm not going to hurt you." Mina said as she walked towards the bed. The kitten stuck it's head out and hissed extended it's sharp claws. Mina backed away, "All right, All right. I won't bother you." Princess Lita followed a jungle green colored hallway that was set a bit away from the red hallway. She found a door and pushed it open looking around the room. There, At the side of the room was a jungle green colored bed. The same place the bed was in Princess Rei's room. She walked towards a little door she saw next to the bed when she thought she heard a hiss. Perhaps from a small child or a kitten? She thought. She looked around and saw a little kitten walking out from a cloud shooting lightening. "Well hello there," Princess Lita said as she knelt down to the kitten. "Doesn't that lightening hurt?" She than noticed the Jupiter sign engraved on the kitten's forehead. The kitten hissed as Lita tried to pet it and it jumped back into the lightening watching Lita cautiously. Princess Michiru and Princess Haruka found a two way colored hallway in the far back on the castle. On the right side of the hallway where Princess Haruka walked was colored a dark gold color. And on the left side of the hallway where Princess Michiru walked was colored a shade of aqua marine. They pushed open the door that they came to. And looked around the room. On the right side of the room was a gold colored bed, And on the left side of the room was an aqua marine colored bed. They started walking to the beds as they spotted two kittens cuddled against each other. The kitten with the Uranus symbol engraved on it's forehead jumped up and protectivly stood infront of the kitten with the Neptune sign engraved on it's forehead. The kitten hissed angerly as Princess Haruka tried to touch it. It jumped into a cloud hovering down and the kitten with the Neptune symbol engraved on it's forehead jumped into a pool underneath the cloud. Princess Haruka and Princess Michiru exchanged looks as they shrugged. Princess Hotaru skipped down the purple colored hallway which extended off the golden and aqua marine colored hallway. Princess Hotaru looked up as she came to a door and pushed it open. Her eyes darkened as she stepped into the room. In the same spot as all the other beds were was a purple colored bed. And in the middle of the room was a churning picture of the solar system. Princess Hotaru walked towards it leaning her face towards it for a better look. Suddenly something furry blocked her vision of the solar system and Princess Hotaru jumped back, startled. Her eyes focused on a tiny kitten about eight weeks ago with the Saturn symbol engraved on it's forehead. The kitten jumped down to the floor and stared at Hotaru it then jumped back into the churning solar system. Only the kitten's eyes were left as it watched Hotaru. Princess Setsuna sighed as she entered a dark green colored hallway. It was near Michiru's, Haruka's, and Hotaru's rooms so she was glad she wouldn't be all that much alone. She pushed open a door and noticed right away the clock floating in the middle of the room. How strange. She thought. She noticed a dark green colored bed. Surely enough this was her room. She walked around the room noticing various clocks on the walls. She than came back to the clock in the middle of the room and watched it. A small gasps escaped her mouth as she took a few steps back. A little kitten immerged from the clock. It hissed when it noticed Princess Setsuna's presence and walked back into the clock keeping an eye on Setsuna's movements. Outside of the castle the shimmering brilliance of the planet soon faded as the Princesses went to bed. As Princess Michiru slept the kitten with the Neptune symbol engraved on it's forehead walked out of the water and jumped ontop of the bed stirring Michiru to wake. Michiru blinked a few times before she noticed the kitten watching her on the foot of her bed. The kitten took a few small steps towards Michiru and Michiru soon noticed something very wrong with the kitten's appearance. Instead of paws each of the kitten's feet ended in a flipper. The kitten took a few more steps towards Michiru before it spoke. "I'm sorry for how Breeze acted this evening." "Breeze?" Michiru questioned. "Yes, The other kitten. She's very protective and was afraid one of you were going to hurt me. She's got quite a temper." The kitten responded. "I imagine so." Michiru laughed softly. "I am Wave. As you may have noticed I am not quite normal. Neither are any of the other kittens. I live in that pool over there and that pool also heals me if I should get hurt. Every Chibi Scout has a guardian cat. I am Chibi Neptune's guardian cat. That is why all of us kitten's are here. We are waiting for the Chibi Scouts to return. When we first saw you we were afraid because you and Haruka looked like a taller version of the Chibi Scouts." Wave said. Michiru was about to ask how Wave knew Haruka's name but she felt more weight on the foot of her bed. She than noticed Breeze. The bad tempered kitten. Breeze spoke softly to Wave. "What are you doing here telling her all about why we're here?" "Because we have to know who these Princesses are. I didn't do any harm, Breeze." Wave responded. Michiru noticed the difference in Gentle Breeze from any other cat. Breeze's paws ended in a shovel like shape. The same as with her tail. Breeze pushed Wave off of Michiru's bed and jumped into the cloud. Wave turned around, "Good Night." Wave said as she jumped into the pool. The next morning the Princesses awoke and met at the biggest room of all. They weren't quite sure what the room was for but it suited for having a meeting. All the kitten's were there too. All seeming to be getting along. Princess Serena was the first to speak up. "Everyone, I'm sure we're all wondering why these kittens are here. And the reason they're here is because they're waiting for the Chibi Scouts to return. But it is only fair to give them a proper introduction." The kitten with the Mars symbol walked to the middle of the room and spoke, "My name is Fire." Than the kitten with the Mercury symbol walked to the middle of the room. "My name is Storm." The next one with the Venus symbol walked up. "My name is Love." She giggled. The one with the Jupiter symbol walked up, "My name is Lightning." The one with the Saturn symbol walked up, "My name is Silent." Than the last one with the Pluto symbol walked up, "And my name is Time." Suddenly the castle began to shake as everyone lost their balance and fell. Eight lights the color of the eight Scouts minus Serena and Rini shot towards the Moon. Princess breathed in wonder, "The Chibi Scouts have been born.." 

  
  



	5. Final Wish

Final Wish

Final Wish   


Queen Serenity layed weak, she was very old. And her job was done, she was no longer needed, but afraid for the impact it would cause on the new Queen. Unfortunetly, she was far to weak to tell her daughter of her final wish, though it was something she was sure they were already experiencing. The happiness and joyness of the fighting being lifted off their backs. As she lay there, a second wish came to her mind, she hoped no one would be hurt, or ever experience the pain of fighting the Negaverse. She badly wanted to tell the Scouts that, all of them. But she couldn't, she couldn't do much of anything now. She could only lay there and hope the suffering would die, and disappear, just like what was happening to her. 

But the memories of her daughter's happiness momentarily gave her the strength to say her last words, "No one's life is happy until they experience the joy and happiness of freedom, friends and family.." She watched the fading stars as, she too, begun to fade away. But she knew, that she had to fear no more, for the universe would always remain safe as long as the Scouts shall live. She once again had no fears as she passed into the bright light. 

  
  



	6. First Battle

First Battle

First Battle   


A tremendous gust of wind broke through the trees, and a loud crash of a wave sounded. This was the Chibi Scouts' first battle. A water sprite rushed out onto the soaking land, heaving a great laugh. Standing at ready, the Chibi Scouts showed little expression of fear as they were taught by their guardians. The water sprite peered down at them, laughing at their young age, and having no concern of the upcoming battle. 

Fire jumped ahead, lowering her head to the ground, she than let out a great blast of Fire as Chibi Mars watched in wonder. She had been paralyzed in fear, not thinking she'd ever be so scared by just looking at the appearance of the battle. But she knew she had to fight, no matter how scared. She was taught not to let the enemies scare her. And she wasn't going to let that happen. The universe now depended on them and she nor them could let the universe down. The water sprite bounced back, coming at them in fatal anger. Chibi Mars jumped next to Fire. Letting her attack, the same blast of fire, out at the water sprite. She fell back, a bit stunned. Fire wasn't her element, so it left her a bit weak. But not weak enough. Chibi Mercury and Storm jumped foward as they let a rush of Ice crash towards the water sprite. She screamed as she froze in place. Storm and Chibi Mercury watched happily as she had froze. Than Fire and Chibi Mars let their attacks out once more as the water sprite cried out in defeat and she vanished. For a few minutes, the Chibi Scouts stood, their winning had not yet gotten to their heads yet. But Chibi Mercury was the one who realized it first, she threw up her hands giggling and running around happily. She hadn't thought that their first battle would end so quickly. But it had. Silent looked towards Chibi Saturn, whom was just standing. Staring hard at the spot the water sprite once been. She didn't quite understand what had happened, being much younger than the other Chibi Scouts to even understand. Silent jumped onto Chibi Saturn's shoulder, being careful not to disturb her of whatever she was thinking, but she than spoke softly, "Chibi Saturn..We won..We won the battle.." Chibi Saturn shook her head to clear her thoughts as she looked at Silent. "I..know. But we have fight like this a lot times." Silent nodded and looked away, "Yes..And unfortunetly, the other battles will be much harder than this..However, if you work with the other Chibi Scouts, it shouldn't be as difficult as it would be if you were to fight alone. But don't worry, Chibi Saturn. We'll win. We'll win every battle and protect this world just as much as the Sailor Scouts did. The world or universe shall not be in jeopardy anymore." Nodding, Chibi Saturn understood. She wouldn't let the universe come to jeopardy, she will fight along side the others and protect the universe. Her concentration was once thrown off by Chibi Pluto trying to get the giggling, happy Chibis to control themselves. "Chibis! We not act like this after battles we won!" "But Puuto! We happy we won!" Chibi Venus giggled as she bopped Chibi Mars on the head and ran away. Chibi Mars giggled and chased after Chibi Venus as she ran to hide behind the trees. As Chibi Venus ran towards the trees Chibi Uranus jumped from one landing infront of Chibi Venus as she shrieked and changed her direction to the ocean. Seeing who was heading for the ocean, Chibi Neptune had begun to run after Chibi Mars, Uranus, and Venus. "Don't fall in! Might drown! Come Jupe!" She said as she ran by Chibi Jupiter. She looked towards Chibi Mercury who nodded as they also ran to catch up with everyone else. Chibi Pluto appeared infront of them, staring at them. It was enough for the Chibi Scouts to understand that they had to behave. "Sowwy Puuto.." Chibi Venus said as she pouted. Chibi Saturn sat down on the sand, hugging her knees to her chest. "I too little," She whispered to herself. "I not fight. Too little. Get hurt." She stared ahead at the ocean and past, "Maybe," She whispered. "Maybe I return to planet. No have fight. I be happy." Silent walked to her, "Chibi Saturn..I'm sorry..but...it's also your duty to protect the universe. I thought you understo-" "I too little!" Chibi Saturn yelled and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I get hurt! Take home! Pwease!" Silent hung her head sadly, "I can't.." Sniffling, Chibi Saturn stood up abruptly and turned, running in the other direction. "Saturn! Wait," Silent said as she ran after her. "Where are you going!?" Chibi Saturn stopped, turning around as she looked at Silent through tears. "I find way home.." "You can't.." Silent responded. "Why?" Chibi Saturn asked. "The only way to return back to your planet is to finish your duty of protecting the universe.." She responded. "I go home, pwease? Don't want die, want be happy.." Chibi Saturn pleaded. A faded image appeared, adding more fear to Chibi Saturn as she watched. "Chibi Saturn.." The voice began. "Qu-queen?" Chibi Saturn asked as the image cleared and the image of Queen Serenity took the place of the tiny particles . Seeing this, a thought struck Silent as she asked, "Queen Serenity? You're..dead?" Queen Serenity closed her eyes as she frowned, "Yes..There was no more purpose of me being here. I was needed no longer," She opened her eyes, smiling slightly. "But mourn not, for the new Queen shall live on. Please don't mourn my absentness. But I have come, to congratulate you on your first battle won. You worked well together," A crystal the color of a pearl appeared just as the other Chibi Scouts ran up. "All of you, please take this crystal in rememberance of me and your planets. When the time comes, use it. But please use it carefully. For even I, don't know the true power of this crystal. Good luck, everyone.." She said as she disappeared slowly. "Wait! Queen! No leave! Take home!" But Chibi Saturn's pleads were useless, Queen Serenity already had disappeared almost as fast as she came. Tears wetted her cheeks once more as she looked at the crystal. Storm approached, looking at the crystal as well. "There seems to be no true origin of it..I too, wonder the powers of it.." "But we hear Queen. No using yet." Chibi Mercury scolded to everyone. "Why can't try? No harm." Chibi Uranus pouted. "You hear Uranus. Not yet." Chibi Neptune said. "Fine.." Chibi Uranus agreed sadly. The Chibi Scouts stood still, staring at the crystal, trying to un-lock the mystery of it's powers when Love spoke up, "No ideas will come without rest. We're too tired to think, it has been a tough day. Come everyone, we all need our rest." They nodded, as they de transformed and headed home. Chibi Saturn sat curled up on her bed, looking at the wall. "Maybe if wish hard will go home." She thought. But no matter how hard she wished, her planet remained afar. She than averted her gaze towards the ceiling, thinking of how happy the Scouts must be. Living peacefully on the New Kingdom. "But I 2, lot battles. Long to go home." She thought sadly. They had been told of how long the Scouts had fought their battles. So she had the unfortunety of knowing that she probably wouldn't be returning home for a while. But the hardest Negaverse enemies had been fought, and maybe the one that they had fought today was their last. Possibly another enemy might not come. And than they could return home. And for the first time, Chibi Saturn smiled and giggled as she jumped out of bed, "Might not wait long!" She shouted out gleefully. She ran to Silent, giggling as she picked her up and twirled her around. "You've remembered, haven't you Saturn?" Silent asked. Saturn nodded frantically, "Yup! Now happy!"   
  



	7. The Golden Kingdom

The Golden Kingdom

The Golden Kingdom   


The Chibi Scouts' battles had lasted no less than a year, but the crystal still remained un-used. At no time did they find they needed to use the crystal. But still they had wondered. Nothing was given to tell the Chibis of it's purpose. But maybe Queen Serenity had been wrong, maybe they didn't need to use it. They didn't need to worry about it anymore, they had fulfilled their duties as well, and would be sent home soon. 

None of the Chibi Scouts could contain Chibi Saturn's joyfullness as she ran around, finally about to experience the happiness of being home. "Settles down, Chibi Saturn! Please!" Chibi Pluto begged. She had grown to ten years of age, still older than the rest of the Chibi Scouts. But the begging of Chibi Pluto couldn't stop Chibi Saturn from being happy. She was going to go home, her wish ever since she had had to fight alongside the Chibis to protect the universe. Their last battle had been one of almost lost. They came across a sprite of their elements all mixed. They came close to using the crystal, but defeated the sprite at last when they pushed away their fear and worked together to form enough power and strength to defeat it. They all stood at ready, awaiting the time to return to their homes. But their happiness faded when they waited for no sign of return. The crystal than began to glow and the Chibis materialized in the pearl glow. When they appeared, the planet beneath them was of one they had never seen before.   
  



	8. Chibi Scouts Return

Chibi Scouts Return

Chibi Scouts Return   


Princess Selenity looked around the abandoned Moon Kingdom. "Queen Serenity..? Mother, where are you?" She looked once more all around the surroundings before stepping into the Palace after seeing no sight of anyone. As she called out again into the empty darkness of the Palace, an over-whelming sadness hit her as the only reply back she heard was of her own echo. She shook the idea off and looked around once more. "Mother..? Please..please answer me..please be here..Mother? Where are you? Where did you go?" A soft hand layed upon Selenity's shoulder as she turned around. 

Selenity..she's not here..she's...." Princess Ami started to say. "No! She can't! She's not! She's here, I'm sure of it!" Princess Serena cried as she ran down the hall as the darkened rows of columns on either side gave her a sad filled greeting. Princess Selenity fled down the hall, coming to a stop as she peered into the dark, empty room of the ballroom where at one time, had been filled with bright laughter and soft music. But now, now, it was dark and empty. Much like her heart that new the truth of where Queen Serenity, her mother, was. She didn't accept it, she never would because it wasn't true. She knew that somewhere, and sometime, the light of the Palace would relive. She fled down every part of the Palace until she saw a shadowy figure weeping on the rail on the balcony. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran towards the shadow, "M-mother?" But as the shadow turned, her heart dropped. "Luna..what-what are you doing here?" Luna stood, wiping the remains of her tears away. "Princess...your mother..she's.." "No," Princess Serena yelled. "She's not! She's not..." She shuddered. "She's not dead..Luna. It can't be..she lives for ever.." Luna sighed as she looked over her shoulder at the deathly silence of the Moon. When she spoke, she spoke softly, "There was no purpose for her to continue living..she didn't need to tell us of guarding the universe. But for she'll never be truly gone..as long as this Palace remains, she'll remain," Luna looked back towards Selenity whom had let her tears fall. Regardless of her will. "Don't cry..Princess. She'll never, ever be truly gone..Just remember that..Please. For the sake of your friends and her.." Queen Serenity materialized as an image infront of her daughter. "Selenity.." She said. "Please don't cry..for I'm not needed here anymore," She looked over at Luna. "However, it was a tough decision for me to make..but, I have decided that the guardian cats will gain control of this Palace. They will take the role of me in that sence." "Does that mean the Chibi Scouts' guardians too?" Princess Mercury asked as she walked onto the balcony. Queen Serenity shook her head, "No, the Chibi Scouts' guardians will stay with them always. They're far too young to be left alone. It would be many years before they could have the decision of leaving the Chibi Scouts. But even then, I don't think they would. But Serena...don't fear for the Palace..it will be in the same good condition that it was when I ruled it. Luna, Artemis, and Diana will keep it in the same good shape that it was in. I'm sure of it. All you have to do is enjoy the rest of your life in peace, my daughter. Please neither of you fear my absentness..Good bye.." She said as the image faded away. "Mother! No! Don't go!" Princess Serena cried. She stared at the place where the image of her mother once was for a while before she turned around to face Luna, "Luna...please take good care of this Palace.." She said as she ran out of the balcony and through the doors of the Palace. Princess Serena stopped at the edge of the Moon. Gazing out at the universe before her. Not just the Palace..but the Moon itself will be ruled by Luna, Artemis, and Diana. She thought. Neo Queen Selenity kept gazing out at the universe even when she heard the voice of Princess Rei. There was a short sigh before she spoke, "Selenity..the Moon is a reminder of Queen Serenity..though Luna and the others will be ruling this Palace now it still won't forget Queen Serenity..she'll always remain.." Princess Serena turned towards Princess Rei, tears welling up in her eyes once more. "Thank you..and..I will try to live the rest of my life happily..just like the Queen said.." Serena than felt a light tug on her hair as she looked down, "Mama, everything will be okay again.." Princess Rini smiled. Queen Selenity smiled back. "I know, Rini..Everything will.." As Princess Serena turned around, a black-purple light ran past as Princess Hotaru grabbed for Princess Rini's hand, "Come on!" She giggled. "The Chibis returned!" They ran towards the other edge of the Moon as everyone else ran after them. There they stopped. When the other Princesses caught up to them they watched in wonder as a bright pearl colored crystal lit up in a golden aura and a planet began to appear under the golden light. The crystal slowly vanished as the golden planet glowed brilliantly in the sky. The colors of the Chibi Scouts than emerged from the Earth as they landed on the golden planet. Princess Serena watched closely as a thought soon struck her. "This must be the Chibi Scouts' planet.." Princess Lita nodded. "Yeah, and probably, they'll have a kingdom just like we do on our planet." "But I wonder," Princess Mina said. "Will there be children of the Chibi Scouts? Chibi Chibi Scouts?" "Perhaps. But I doubt it since it had taken a while for the Negaverse to attack again." Princess Michiru shrugged. "Or maybe they're forever scared to attack again." Princess Haruka laughed. Princess Setsuna shook her head as she spoke, "No..the universe is at peace now..the Negaverse shall attack no more.." "But Hotaru..how did you know the Chibi Scouts were returning?" Queen Selenity asked. Princess Hotaru looked up at her and giggled, "I could sense it. I am the soilder of death and rebirth," She looked over at the new, glowing planet. "And an appearance of a planet is like it has been born." Princess Serena looked over to Princess Rei. "Oh great, another Rei.." She said as she hid a laugh. "And what's that suppose to mean, Princess?!?" Rei asked. Queen Selenity started laughing, "No-nothing Rei!!   
  



End file.
